This invention relates to dispensing paper-roll core systems. More particularly, it relates to paper-roll cores that are water-soluble and release cleansers into water. Typically, paper-roll cores, such as toilet paper-roll cores, paper towel roll cores, etc., are cardboard tubes that are thrown away or recycled after use. They are not flushable.
Typically, toilet bowls (and garbage disposals, to a lesser extent) require frequent cleaning to maintain a sanitary condition. Toilet bowls are typically cleaned with liquid or powdered cleaning products, or with cleansing tablets that slowly dissolve in the toilet tank. Unfortunately, toilets are not sanitized as often as may be preferable, because the required cleansers are not readily at hand at frequent intervals. Many households do not use dissolving tablets because of the risk of poisoning to pets and very young children.
Therefore, a need exists for a convenient way to sanitize the toilet bowl at frequent intervals. Further, a need exists for a non-toxic bowl sanitizing system. Even further, a need exists to increase the usefulness of paper-roll cores.